Running Away
by QueensGambit
Summary: Leara Proctor, a girl Seto and Mokuba met when they were in the orphanage shows up one day at Kaiba Corp. She tells them her foster parents died in an accident but what happens when Seto finds out the truth about what happened to Leara's foster parents?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Seto or Mokuba Kaiba, well Yu-Gi-Oh in general. I only own Leara (Leer- a) and Kana.

* * *

It was just like any other day at Kaiba Corp; well that is what Kaiba thought. Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk typing up the plans for his new invention. Thankfully, he didn't have many distractions today and was able to complete what he needed to but was not expecting the doors to his office to slam open.

"Brother there is someone here to see you. They say they know you." Mokuba said.

Before Seto could say anything when there was a shadow hanging over Mokuba.

"It's been a while hasn't it Seto?" The person said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Kaiba said stiffly setting his elbows on his desk.

The mystery person sighed and walked in. Seto was able to see the person was obviously female; she had reddish violet hair that was in layers and reached a little past her shoulders. She was wearing skinny jeans with black high-heeled boots over top along with a form fitting long sleeved shirt. Seto watched the girl closely trying to see if he knew her from somewhere since she looked a little familiar.

"I guess it has been a while. It's me, Leara Proctor, from the orphanage." Leara sighed.

Mokuba's eyes widened and he smiled, running to Leara and hugging her waist.

"Leara, I've missed you so much! We thought you moved to Ireland." Mokuba said smiling.

Leara hugged Mokuba and locked eyes with Seto whose eyes were wide.

'It can't be they told us she moved to Ireland. But what is she doing back here?' Seto thought.

"I see you've become quite the man the past few years. Running a company must be hard work." Leara smirked.

"Only if you don't know how to run one, like you." He countered.

Leara laughed.

"I guess you haven't heard then. The family that took me in were prominent owners of a chain of hospitals. It just so happens they owned one here in Domino so I decided to come here and run it as the head nurse." Leara said sitting down on the couch.

**Seto's POV**

'How is that possible? She is the same age as me and is already a nurse?' I thought.

I still couldn't get over why she is here of all places. I thought we would never see her again when she was adopted but I guess I was actually wrong. Nevertheless, how can she own the hospital and be the head nurse? I will have to find out one way or another.

**Normal POV**

The Kaiba brothers were shocked to see their old friend but were also happy. Leara was the only one that didn't pick on Mokuba while they were there and slowly they all became friends. However, within the few months' Seto and Mokuba were there Leara was nowhere to be seen. The following day they found out, she was adopted and moved to Ireland. Soon after was when Gozaburo Kaiba showed up and Seto won his chess match against him so they went home with him.

"So Leara, how've you been? Does your family know you're here?" Mokuba asked.

"I've been good and they died in a car accident a few weeks ago." Leara said solemnly.

Mokuba instantly regretted asking diverting his eyes to the ground. An arm was placed around his shoulders causing him to look up to Leara's smiling face.

"Don't worry about it Mokuba, you didn't know." Leara smiled.

Seto was watching the scene play out in front of him and he had to admit Mokuba looked to Leara as an older sister. When he found out she had left he was sad and wished to see her again. Mokuba got his wish and Seto was glad.

"Leara, how did you become the owner of the hospital?" Seto asked.

"The family that took me in were big business owners and decided to go with hospitals since they get a lot of work plus they liked caring for people." Leara explained.

"The reason why I'm also the head nurse is because I graduated college a few years ago. I studied whenever I could so I could make my foster parents proud of me." She added.

Seto stared at Leara noticing she had lived a somewhat similar lifestyle as him, but her family didn't push her to do that. He knew Leara was a determined and headstrong individual from the orphanage since she would always help people.

"Well I should be going; I still have to finish unpacking. I'll see you two later." Leara said standing up.

Mokuba shot up and grabbed Leara's arm stopping her from leaving. Leara looked down at him and smiled.

"You should come over later. We should all catch up." Mokuba suggested.

Leara looked at Mokuba then to Seto who walked over to them. They held each other's gaze but Leara looked away.

"I'll have to see how the day goes, if I'm not busy I might come over." She answered.

Mokuba nodded and released Leara's arm and waved good-bye. Leara waved, said good-bye and left.

**Seto's POV**

"Hey Seto, do you think the hospital she owns is the one down the street?" Mokuba asked.

"Honestly Mokuba, I don't know but I'll find out." I answered walking back to my desk.

**Leara's POV**

'I'm glad those two are doing alright. I probably should have checked in earlier, oh well.' I said walking toward my car.

I started the engine and sped off toward my home. I turned on the radio to hear my favorite song playing. Pink's Funhouse. It only took twenty minutes to get from Kaiba Corp to my home but on the way, I started thinking about what I told Mokuba about my foster parents. They didn't die in a car accident but in a house fire, I too was in the fire but when I checked on them, they were already dead. I started to run out of the house but before I could reach the exit, part of the top floor fell hitting me on my bare shoulder. Now I have a burn mark on my right shoulder forever reminding me of them. I shook off the memories, went inside grabbing boxes, and started unpacking them placing everything in their proper place.

About threes hours had passed and I had four more hours until my shift. I decided to take a nap but right as I laid down the nightmare started.

'_Leara Proctor?' A cop said._

_I nodded sitting in the ambulance getting my shoulder checked._

"_I'm P.I Garian Jones. I want you to know that this fire was not an accident but intentional. Do you know of anyone that had a grudge or didn't like either of your parents?" the P.I. asked._

_I merely looked at the detective trying to think of anyone but none were coming to mind._

"_If you think of anything at all just give me a call alright?" He said handing me a card with his number._

_I nodded and put the card in my pocket. The detective started to walk away when it dawned on me, my parents were arguing with a man earlier that morning about the future of the hospital._

"_Wait detective! I think you may want to look into Zachariah Montgomery. He was arguing with my parents earlier this morning." I said._

_The detective wrote down the name and walked away. The following days were hard; I was followed by Mr. Jones to make sure nothing happened. I was able to stay at an apartment for a reasonable amount and got a job as a waitress. One night I worked late and had to lock up as I was leaving, I felt like I was being followed. I thought it was only Mr. Jones but as I continued walking two men walked out of an alleyway. Quickly, I picked up the pace, looked over my shoulder and ran into something hard. Looking up it was a man I had never seen before, he pushed me into an alley and pinned me against the wall. I struggled to get free but failed. _

"_Now now let the poor girl go Dean. I don't want her running off to her detective friends and telling them anything." Someone said behind 'Dean'_

_The man came into view and I recognized him as Zachariah. He was a very greedy and cruel man when needed. The man named Dean released me and I slumped to the ground._

"_I want to make this very clear girl, if you go to the police I will find you and kill you. Besides you already seem to know it was me who had your parents killed and if you leave don't think for a second that I won't track you down." Zachariah said menacingly._

_I nodded that I understood him, pressing my back against the alley wall._

"_Good. Now get out of my sight." He said._

_I jumped up and ran to my apartment. Slamming the door, I ran into my room, grabbed some bags and threw everything in them. Within fifteen minutes, I had everything packed and checked out. _

"_Now where am I to go? I can't let him find me, I guess I'll try and Seto and Mokuba. After all, they are my friends." I said running to the airport._

I shot up from the couch clutching my chest. Sweat was dripping down my face, my breathing coming in ragged gasps. My eyes flickered toward the clock.

'Shit. I've only got thirty minutes to get to the hospital.'

I got up, took a quick shower, and dressed in some black slacks, white shirt and black shoes. Heading into the kitchen, I grabbed a quick snack and left. Once I pulled out of the driveway, I floored the gas and was off.

I reached the hospital within ten minutes. Kana, my assistant, greeted me by my car and we walked into the building. As we passed many patients, I checked on them to see how they were doing.

Right when I reached the main desk the emergency doors flew open and someone was wheeled in.

"What happened?" I said rushing over.

"Car accident, he's loosing blood fast. He's also sustained minor injuries to the head and some broken ribs." The EMT answered.

'This is going to be a long night.' I sighed following.

* * *

Hmm, so Leara lied to her friends about her foster parents. Will Seto find out the truth? I hope you all enjoyed. If you have read my story The New Girl in Domino, I have decided to change it, a lot. I didn't like where the previous version was heading. Remember to R&R! In addition, I just might have Leara meet Yugi and the others in the next chapter. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for not updating for quite awhile. School has been crazy along with some family issues. I hope to update the rest of my stories but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (:

Disclaimer:: I only own Leara Proctor, nothing else. This includes Flyleaf's song Beautiful Bride, which is obviously not owned by moi.

Rate and Review!

* * *

Four-thirty AM, Leara walked into her apartment. The hospital was literally swarming with patients. Leara ran back and forth checking on each patient and finding rooms but her main concern was the boy from earlier. He had been taken out of emergency and put into a room, where he was hooked up to multiple machines and an IV in each arm. Leara tossed her bag on the table along with her keys and headed to her room, not bothering to change out of her uniform. Within minutes, she was sleeping. A few blocks away, a certain Kaiba was sitting behind his desk starting at a computer screen.

Seto's POV

'Once again, I've been up all night. These all nighters will have to stop if I'm to run my company correctly.' I sighed resting my elbows on the desk.

On the screen was Leara's profile. Everything I needed to know was there, from where she lived to her job. Leara did own the hospital Mokuba thought earlier, I bet she has no idea how close to Kaiba Corp she is, I'll just have to fix that. I looked at the bottom of the screen for the time, five AM.

'I might as well head into the office. No use trying to sleep.' I stood up, grabbed my white jacket and brief case.

As I was in the limo I was thinking, about Leara and why she suddenly showed up, not that, it is a problem but it's strange. She usually calls whenever she is arriving or going to be close. Sighing, I got out and headed up to my office, the thought of Leara left for later.

Normal POV

Ring. Ring.

Groaning Leara curled under the covers, pulling the pillow over her head. She was almost asleep again when the phone rang again. Who is calling at this hour Leara thought, tossing the covers off and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

'I hope I didn't wake you.'

"Kaiba, of course not, what can I do for you?"

'How many times must I tell you to call me Seto?' He sighed.

"Sorry, I had a late night."

'Mokuba wants you to come over tonight for dinner, seven o'clock, do not be late.'

"Straight to the point I see. All right, I'll be there."

There was a click on the other end signaling Seto hung up. Sighing, Leara placed the phone back on the cradle. She looked at the clock, noon, a few more hours wouldn't hurt. Instantly she pulled up the covers, set her alarm for five thirty and went back to sleep.

(At Kaibas' mansion)

Seto was staring at the computer screen, elbows propped on the desk. During his research, he stumbled across something interesting. House fire kills two people, one survivor young girl. The article said the cause of the fire was a gasoline leak and someone lit a match, but the authorities wrote it off as an accident. There was a picture of the family members and the girl was Leara, no doubt about it. Now why would she lie about that, especially to him, Seto thought. A knock brought him from his thoughts.

"Come in." He said, sitting straight.

Mokuba walked into the room and sat on the couch, swinging his legs.

"Seto, is Leara coming over tonight?" he asked.

Seto nodded saying she would be arriving around seven. Mokuba smiled and jumped up.

"How about we send a limo for her and I'll ride along."

Seto nodded his approval and looked back at the computer, reading the article again.

(Leara's house)

A hand shot out from under covers, hitting the snooze button. Leara sat up, stretching. She had approximately an hour and a half to get ready, standing up Leara walked to her dresser grabbing a pair of jeans, cami, bra and underwear. Taking a quick shower, Leara was ready and applying some eyeliner. Leara walked into living room turning on the television to a music station. Flyleaf's song Beautiful Bride came on and she turned up the volume, singing along.

_Unified diversity  
Functioning as one body  
Every part encouraged by the other  
No one independent of another  
You're irreplaceable, indispensable  
You're incredible  
Incredible_

She walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and hopping on the counter to sit, the song still going in the background.

_(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride_

Leara sighed, thinking about the lie she told Seto about her parents. Lifting her arm, she rubbed her right shoulder, causing images of the fire to flash through her head.

_Strengthen your arms now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Urgency's here now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Fighting this violence  
With your feet wrapped in peace  
Sad tears and silence  
Now screams of joy  
Victory  
_

One image was of Leara sitting watching television with her parents, laughing every now and then.

'_**We hope you like your new home dear. You don't know how much it means to us having you here.'**_ _**Mrs. Proctor smiled. **_

_  
(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride  
_

The image soon switched to when Leara was walking along the shore with her friends from school. Soon, it changed to the fire. Leara closed her eyes, grabbing her head, which started pounding. Reaching into a cabinet, she grabbed some Excedrin fishing out two pills she finished off the water and hopped down.

_  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
_

She walked back into her room to retrieve a white blouse, which she kept unbuttoned. Leara grabbed a pair of black ballet flats and went back to the living room. Looking out the window, she saw a limo.

'Seto you cease to surprise me.' She chuckled shaking her head.

_  
We're not gonna fall and forget  
How far You went to pick us up  
If one part's hurt the whole body's sick  
If one part mourns we all mourn with Him  
Rejoice, and we'll sing with you  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride (x2)_

As the song ended, she grabbed her purse and keys. Leara turned off the television and left locking the door behind her. Walking up to the limo, the door was opened for her; she climbed in and sat next to Mokuba.

"I didn't know you would be picking me up. I could have slept later." Leara joked.

Seto just smirked, crossing his arms. Leara rolled her eyes and turned to Mokuba.

"How is my dear Mokie?" she asked hugging him.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fantastic." Leara grinned.

(Kaiba's Place, after dinner)

"I haven't had a good meal like that in a long time. Thank you for inviting me." Leara said.

"Leara, may I speak with you in private?" Seto asked.

Leara glanced over at Seto and nodded, standing up. Seto lead Leara upstairs to his office, holding the door open.

"Such a gentleman you have turned out to be." Leara commented.

"I know about the fire."

"What?" Leara said, shocked.

"You're parents didn't die in a car accident but a fire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She turned toward the door but Seto stepped in her path, blocking the door. Leara looked up to see Kaiba glaring.

"Why didn't tell me the truth?" he asked.

Leara just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Dammit Leara, why?!" Seto yelled with an icy tone.

Leara's head jerked up, eyes on the brink of tears.

"You want to know why! If I told anyone, I would have to move again and I did not want that! I lied to you because I had to, for my own good!" she shouted.

Kaiba continued to glare, not believing her.

"If you don't believe me look up my damn file. I know you have the skills to do it. Now, if you don't mind move."

Kaiba didn't budge but he crossed his arms. There was no way Leara was leaving until he knew everything.

"Damn you Kaiba! Why won't you believe me? Is it because I lied to you once, is that it?! Get out of my way." She said, ice lacing her tone and eyes narrowed.

"Going back to formalities are we _Proctor, _if that's even your real name."

Kaiba's demeanor took Leara aback. Not once has he ever talked down to her, more or less accuses her of lying about who she really is. Fuming, she lifted her hand as if to smack him but stops.

"Move and you'll never hear from me again. Tell Mokuba I had to leave for a business meeting and I don't know when I'll be back." Leara said, quietly.

Shocked, Kaiba didn't move. He doesn't want to push Leara away after seeing her again. Unconsciously, he moved out of her way and heard the door slam. Sighing, he sat at his desk. Seto Kaiba did not get involved with woman and now he knows why.

' I have a company to run and I don't need anything or anyone getting in my way, more or less distracting me.' He thought, getting to work on his newest invention.


End file.
